Hermanastros
by RuNoLoVe
Summary: ¡Este es mi 1r fic, espero que les guste! Los peleadores deciden ir a Whramintong, ya que dentro de una semana sera el cumpleaños de Runo. Al llegar se enteran de que sus padres se han separado y que ahora tiene 1 hermanastro y 2 hermanos gemelos. Las parejas serán: RunoxDan, AlicexShun, MiraxAce, FabiaxRen, JuliexBilly, Maruchox?, Keithx?, Baronx?, Jakex?, ¿x?Lean y dejen reviews
1. La llegada

¡Bueno este es mi primer fic, asi que espero que les guste! Me gustaría muchísimo que me dejaran sugerencias para capítulos y demás. Quiero aclarar que en mi fic ya se ha inventado el Mechtanium. Las parejas que saldrán, serán: **RunoxDan**, AlicexShun, MiraxAce, FabiaxRen, JuliexBilly, Maruchox?, Keithx?, Baronx?, Jakex? ¿x? Sin más demora… ¡mi nuevo fic: **HERMANASTROS**!

Hoy 23 de Mayo, hace 5 años que Dan se mudó a Bayview, la ciudad de Julie. Era un día soleado, y Dan había quedado con Julie y Jake para ir a una reunión de los peleadores. Pero hoy Dan estaba más raro que nunca. Resulta que dentro de una semana será el cumpleaños de Runo, su "amiga" de Whramintong. Una vez se habían reunido todos, Marucho de digno a hablar.

- Buenos días peleadores - dijo - No hemos reunido para avisaros de que vamos a ir a Whramintong, para preparar el cumpleaños de nuestra amiga Runo, que cumplirá 16 (en mi fic todos tienen o cumplirán 16 años, excepto Marucho que tiene 14 y Keith que tiene 17). Nos alojaremos en mi antigua casa.

Después de oír estas palabras a Dan le cambio la cara totalmente, ¡estaba feliz pensando en vete tú a saber el que! Pero un grito de Julie le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Si - chillo Julie – ¡Volveré a ver a mi mejor amiga! – Estaba explicando a todos como era Runo hasta que Fabia la interrumpió.

- ¡Pero Marucho, nosotros no la conocemos! – dijo Fabia haciendo referencia a Ren, Jake y ella.

- Tranquila Fabia - dijo Shun, poniendo su brazo sobre Fabia, lo que hizo que Ren ardiera en un mar de celos – Runo es muy simpática, no le importara nada en absoluto que vengáis.

- Si, por fin conoceré a la novia de Dan el Galán – dijo Jake gritando, lo cual hizo que Dan se pusiera rojo como un tomate, y los demás empezaran a reírse.

- Runo no es mi novia, Jake – le decía Dan mientras movía las manos.

- Volvamos al tema central, cuando nos iríamos, me gustaría poder avisar a Baron, Ace y Keith y así también nos reunimos la resistencia bakugan – dijo Mira.

- Me parece genial - dijo Marucho – Nos iríamos mañana por la mañana a las 9:00. A también nos matricularemos en una escuela bakugan, porque no podemos olvidar a Sabio, tendremos que estar preparados. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí – dijeron todos.

- Bueno pues entonces nos vemos mañana a las 9:00. Traigan el equipaje que necesiten. Hasta mañana – se despidió Marucho, y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Al acabar la reunión, más o menos, a las 18:00(las seis de la tarde). Todos se fueron a sus casas a preparar el equipaje. La tarde se les hacía larguísima a todos.

Dan no sabía que llevarse, quería estar guapo para su "mejor amiga", y no paraba de buscar ropa, meterla y sacarla de la maleta. Y como no, su bakugan se hartó se verlo tan confundido.

- Has peleado contra Naga, Spectra, y un montón de malvados más y nunca has dudado y ahora ¿no sabes que ropa llevarte? - dijo Drago en forma de esfera y con un tono burlón - ¿Es por Runo cierto?

- Que va, solo que no sé qué llevarme – respondió Dan sonrojado.

A Julie le paso todo lo contrario ya tenía echa su maleta. Quería estar guapa, estaba decidida a que durante estas mini vacaciones se convertiría en la novia de Billy. Éste también tenía hecha su maleta y pensaba lo mismo que Julie, que pronto se convertiría en el novio de Julie, su preciosa Julie.

Shun estaba haciendo su maleta, volvería a ver a Runo, a su "hermana pequeña". Al contrario que Dan, a Shun no lo importaba no ir bien vestido, sabía que no vería a esa persona tan especial para él, o estará equivocado…

Marucho no tenía que hacer la maleta, como iba a su casa y tenía un montón de ropa que le iba bien, no le hacía falta.

Mira se fue a Vestal, y allí les explico el plan a Baron y a su hermano, pero no pudo contactar con Ace. Cuando fue a su casa, vio a unos nuevos y estos le explicaron que los antiguos dueños se habían mudado.

- ¿Y saben a dónde se han mudado? – pregunto Mira con mucha educación.

- No lo sentimos mucho jovencita – le respondieron.

- Oh, de acuerdo gracias de todas formas – dijo triste, para después irse corriendo.

Llego a su casa muy triste, y le explicó a su hermano no le habían dicho. Y éste la consoló.

Fabia hizo su maleta en cinco minutos, al parecer las neathianas hacen las maletas mucho más rápido, misterios de la vida.

Ren, tenía más o menos el mismo problema que Dan, ¡no sabía que llevarse! Al igual que Billy estaba decido a decirle a Fabia todo lo que siente por ella, y quería estar espectacular.

Bueno la noche, paso un poco más rápida, rapidísima diría yo. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban todos delante de la casa de Marucho, pero no la de Bayview, sino la de Whramintong.

- Bueno ya estamos aquí – por fin dijo Marucho – ahora distribuiremos las habitaciones. A ver serán dos habitaciones de tres personas cada una, y una habitación de cuatro, entonces en la habitación 10 seremos: Keith, Ren y yo. En la 11: Shun, Dan, Baron y Jake. Y por último en la 12, estarán las chicas. ¿Entendido?

- Sí – gritaron todos.

Una vez ya habían de guardado sus cosas decidieron ir al restaurante del padre de Runo para darle una sorpresa, pero fue al revés, ellos se llevaron la sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo? – grito Dan – ¿Ya no es el restaurante de los señores Misaki?

- Sí – dijo una chica de aproximadamente 20 años – Lo que pasa que ahora tienen una cadena de restaurantes, y ellos trabajan en el más lujoso de todos ellos. Se llama MISAKI'S.

- Gracias por su información – dijo Ren muy educado, lo cual molesto un poco a Fabia.

- Bueno, entonces tendremos que ir a ese restaurante, porque como tampoco sabemos dónde viven ahora, ¿no maestro Dan? – dijo Baron.

- Sí – respondió Dan muy serio.

Una vez llegaron al restaurante MISAKI'S, vieron al padre de Runo (Se llamara Kimura) y lo saludaron. Éste les explico que se había separado su mujer y les dijo que había encontrado un nuevo amor.

- Se llama Miley – les dijo – Os la presentaría pero es que esta en el hospital – y antes de que el padre de runo pudiese hablar Julie le interrumpió.

- Oh le ocurre algo malo a su novia sr. Misaki – preguntó Julie preocupado.

- ¡No! Todo lo contrario es que hace 5 años dio a luz a gemelos, uno chico que es idéntico al hermanastro de Runo y una niña que se parece mucho a Runo, se están haciendo la revisión.

- Me alegro mucho sr. Misaki – dijo Dan – ¿Una pregunta y Runo?

- Me extrañaba que no preguntases por mi hija Kuso – al decir esto Kimura, Dan se sonrojo – Está en el colegio os daré la dirección – y les dio un papel con la dirección.

- Gracias – dijo Shun, y todos se fueron corriendo para el colegio de Runo, pero al salir, Shun se tropezó con alguien…

¡Tachan! Que les ha parecido mi fic? Perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía. Me gustaría mucho que me dejasen reviews y sugerencias sobre como continuar...

También necesito nombres de personaje chica chicos. Si alguna autora quiere que la ponga que me diga con que chicos les gustaría salir (Keith, Baron, Jake y si se quieren inventar un chico para que sea su novio ponen el nombre de la pareja). Quien cree un personaje que me diga el carácter y el físico del personaje.

¡REVIEWS POR FAVOR!

Att: RuNoLoVe


	2. ¿¡PRIMA Y ENAMOQUEE?

Primero quería agradecer a DianaLauraHPFan, por ser mi primer review y también por darme un maravilloso personaje para mi fic. Segundo, también agradecer a Serafine Shinjiru, por darme otro fantástico personaje, y también a GEMITHA0208 y SaRiiii por sus reviews, por eso os dedico este chapter a las cuatro. Tercero me he creado un Facebook (éste es el link: . ?ref=tn_tnmn ), me llamo "RunoLove Misaki" (la información del año en que nací no es verdad, solo el día), donde subiré fotos de los trajes, vestidos, zapatos y demás que lleven los personajes, serán trajes para ocasiones especiales (cumpleaños, citas…). Algunos estarán sacados de internet y otros hechos a mano, por mí. Agréguenme para poder ver todos los trajes. También quería pedirles por favor que recomendasen mi fic.

CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS - GEMITHA0208: Tranquila, ya lo tenía pensado poner algunos momentos de Shun haciendo de hermano mayor de Runo. - Serafine Shinjiru: Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi fic. En realidad no estaba muy segura de si iba a gustar al público. - SaRiiii: Creo que te sorprenderás de con quien se tropieza Shun, porque no es lo que parece. Tranquila, que ya tengo en mente algunos capítulos que estarán dedicados especialmente a dos o tres parejas. A mí también me encanta la pareja de RunoxDan. - Quiero aclarar que ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia de este fic, y algunos personajes que me he inventado yo, con ayuda de otras autoras/res. Sin más demora el segundo capítulo de "HERMANASTROS"

* * *

En el capítulo anterior: La llegada…

- Me alegro mucho sr. Misaki – dijo Dan – ¿Una pregunta y Runo?

- Me extrañaba que no preguntases por mi hija Kuso – al decir esto Kimura, Dan se sonrojo – Está en el colegio os daré la dirección – y les dio un papel con la dirección.

- Gracias – dijo Shun, y todos se fueron corriendo para el colegio de Runo, pero al salir, Shun se tropezó con alguien…

En el capítulo de hoy: ¡PRIMA Y ENAMOQUEE!

- ¡¿Shizuka? – Gritó Shun.

- ¡¿Shun, eres tú? – Preguntó Shizuka.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte prima – Dijo Shun abrazando a su prima - ¿Qué tal todo?

Shizuka Penélope Kazami, chica alta (no tanto como Keith), cabello castaño oscuro, con las puntitas de color rubio, casi dorado, ondulado y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, tez blanca, ojos color chocolate. Cuerpo delgado y bien formado, pestañas largas y negras. Normalmente se viste con una blusa verde esmeralda de manga 3/4, guantes blancos sin dedos con detalles beige, pantalón coto de color negro con gris claro, botas blancas con detalles plateados hasta debajo de las rodillas sin tacón, su cabello lo lleva suelto.

- Un momento – Chillo Ren - ¿¡Primos! Shun nunca nos dijo que tenía una prima.

- Y encima, tampoco menciono que está bastante bien – Dijo Keith mirándola de arriba abajo. Lo dijo tan bajito que solo Baron lo escucho – ¿Oye Shun no tendrías que presentarnos?

- A sí claro. Chico esta es mi prima Shizuka Penélope Kazami, pero la llamamos solo Shizuka o Shizu. Prima estos son mis amigos – Dijo Shun y cada uno se presentó.

- Soy Dan, Dan Kuso.

- Encantada soy Mira Clay.

- Yo soy Baron Leyton, fanático del bakugan.

- Soy Keith Clay, el hermano mayor de Mira – Dijo Keith sin parar de mirarla, lo cual hizo que Shizuka se sonrojara.

- Yo soy Julie Makimoto y este es mi mejor amigo Billy Gilbert – Dijo, y ambos saludaron.

- Yo soy Fabia Sheen, soy neathiana.

- Yo soy Ren Krawler y soy gundaliano.

- Yo soy Jake Vallory y este es mi compi Marucho Marukura, alias el cerebrito.

- Encantada de conoceros – Dijo Shizuka – Lo siento, pero tengo prisa, es que llegó tarde al colegio.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Shun.

- Vengo a buscar a mi amiga, para irnos al colegio – Dice y entra al restaurante MISAKI'S - ¿¡Qué! – Se le escucho gritar desde afuera, y la ven salir más enfadada que el mismo demonio.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto Jake.

- Mi amiga se ha ido sin mí al colegio – Dijo MUY cabreada.

- Un momento - Pregunto Dan – ¿Tu amiga no se llamara Runo Misaki?

- Sí, ¿es qué la conocéis? – Pregunto la prima de Shun.

- Sí, queríamos ir a verla – Dijo Billy – ¿Qué nos podrías llevar a tu colegio?

- Claro, pero tenemos que darnos prisa, porque encima me tengo que cambiar y ponerme el uniforme – Dijo Shizuka y salieron corriendo y como no, ella iba delante, para guiarles.

Cinco minutos después…

- Bueno pues ya hemos llegado – Shizu – Iré a buscar a Runo y a los demás y así te los presento primito, y aprovecho y me cambio – Y se fue corriendo a buscarlos.

- Oye Shun tu prima está bastante bien – Dijo Billy para ver si Julie se ponía celosa.

- Tampoco es nada del otro mundo, yo estoy mucho mejor – Dijo Julie, con tono de superioridad. En efecto no se podía haber puesto más celosa.

- Sabes que Julie – Dijo Billy, y la miró – Creo que tienes razón – Y al decir esto, Julie se sonrojo y los dos se sonrieron.

- Ojala yo también tuviese un medio novio para hacer igual que Julie y Billy – Dijo Mira, y los mencionados se pusieron rojos como un tomate.

- Es verdad – Dijo Dan – Que tú medio novio Ace se ha mudado y no sabes a dónde – Dijo Dan con una mira pícara y Mira, aun se puso más roja que Julie y Billy.

- Oye Dan no sé qué hablas, ¿porque ahora tu veras a tú medio novia Runo, verdad? – Dijo Marucho, haciéndole morritos.

Entonces todos se pusieron a gritar y a pelearse unos entre otros. Pero Baron se fijó en un chico que acaba de entrar al patio del colegio. Aparentaba más o menos 16 años. Delgado, con un cuerpo muy bien formado, que haría que cualquier chica se derritiera. Tenía el cabello verde pálido y los ojos, no se los pudo ver. No lo sabía, pero por alguna razón, ese chico le resultaba familiar.

- ¡Chicos! – Gritó Baron – Pensareis que estoy loco, pero, me ha parecido ver a Ace – Dijo confundido.

- No puede ser Baron – Dijo Dan.

- Es imposible – Dijo riéndose Keith.

- ¡Shun! – Gritó Shizuka, que venía acompañada de una chica y las dos llevaban el uniforme (está puesto en las fotos de mi Facebook dibujado por mí, en el álbum que se llama "UNIFORMES") – Mis demás amigos están en clase porque le toca levantar persianas y demás – Dijo e hizo una pausa.

- No me vas a presentar – Dijo la chica que venía con Shizu.

- A sí claro. Chicos ésta es una de mis mejores amigas se llama Serafine (se pronuncia Serafine), pero le llamamos Fine (se pronuncia Fin).

Serafine Shinjiru, también conocida como Fine, es una chica alta (igual que Baron), delgada. Tiene el cabello de color negro azulado, hasta la espalda y los ojos dorados. Normalmente viste una camiseta de tirantes azul, con un lazo rojo en el tirante derecho. Unos tejanos cortos negros con un cinturón dorado, y unos botines (para quien no lo sepan son botas un poco más altas del tobillo) también negros.

- Encantada de conoceros – Dijo Fine. Y justo cuando se iban a empezar a presentar los chicos sonó la campana.

- Lo siento chicos tenemos que dejar las presentaciones para otro momento – Dijo Shizuka – Nos vemos – Y ambas se despidieron y se fueron corriendo.

- ¡Shizu! – Grito Shun – ¿A qué hora acabáis? Que intentaremos venir buscaros.

- A las dos y media (14:30) – Dijo Fine y las dos se fueron.

Cuando se estaban hiendo, Keith le dice a Baron al oído, para que solo lo escuchase él.

- Cierra un poco la boca que te van a entrar moscas.

- ¿A qué te refieres Keith?

- Pues a que un poquito más y se te saltan los ojos cuando has visto a Fine, Baron.

- Que dices – Le contesto Baron con toda la cara roja – Pues entonces cuando tú has visto a Shizuka, también se te salían los ojos, porque has dicho: "Y encima, tampoco menciono que está bastante bien" – Dijo Baron con un tono pícaro.

- ¡Que va! Voy a ver de qué habla mi hermana – Y se fue corriendo para que Baron no notase que se había sonrojado.

Los peleadores habían vuelto a la casa de Marucho (Whramintong)

- Bueno tenemos que empezar a preparar la fiesta de Runo – Dijo Jake.

- Sí, pero creo que antes tendríamos que hablar con sus amigos y a sin nos pueden ayudar a preparar la fiesta – Dijo Ren.

- Me parece muy buena idea Ren – Dijo Fabia – Me sorprende que la haigas pensado tu solito amigo.

Ren no hizo ni dijo nada más se quedó callado, pero contento. Era la primera vez que Fabia le había llamado amigo, nunca le había llamado amigo, así que se puso muy, pero que muy feliz.

**Los peleadores se habían ido cada uno a su habitación para descansar. Mientras tanto en la habitación de Keith, Ren y Marucho…**

- Oye chicos creo que estoy enfermo o soy alérgico a algo que lleve la prima de Shun – Dijo Keith – Porque cada vez que la veo me entra algo raro en el estómago…

- Jajajajajaja – Se empezaron a reír Ren y marucho – Claro, claro.

- ¿De qué os reís?

- No es que estés enfermo – Aclaro Marucho.

- Estas enamorado, y yo diría que de la prima de Shun – Dijo Ren.

- ¿¡ENAMOQUE! – Gritó Keith.

- Es decir, que te gusta Shizuka – Dijo Marucho.

- ¡Que va! – Dijo Keith – Me voy a dormir, luego cuando vallamos al colegio, me despertáis – Dijo Keith sonrojado mientras se iba a su cama para descansar un rato.

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Shun, Dan, Jake y Baron…**

- Oye chicos creo que soy alérgico a algo que lleve la amiga de Shizuka, Fine – Dijo Baron – Porque cuándo la veo me entra algo raro en la barriga…

- Jajajajajaja – Se empezaron a reír Dan, Shun y Jake – Claro, claro.

- ¿De qué os reís?

- No eres alérgico a Fine – Aclaro Dan.

- Sino que estás enamorado de ella – Dijo Shun.

- ¿¡ENAMOQUE! – Gritó Baron.

- Es decir, que te gusta Serafine – Dijo Jake.

- ¡Venga ya! – Dijo Baron – Me voy a dormir, luego cuando vallamos a buscar a la prima de Shun al colegio, me despertáis – Dijo Baron rojo como un tomate y se fue a dormir.

**Con Shizuka y Fine**

Las chicas se dirigían hacía su clase, cuando de repente se encontraron con otra de sus mejores amigas.

- ¡Runo! – Gritaron Shizuka y Fine.

- Hola chicas – Dijo Runo dirigiéndose a su clase con Shizu y Fine – Huy os veo muy contentas a las dos, ¿algún chico nuevo en vuestras vidas? – Pregunto Runo con una mirada pícara.

- En realidad hay unos cuántos – Dijo Serafine contenta y Runo la miro desconcertada.

- Sí, y resulta que también los conoces – Aclaró Shizuka.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Runo intrigada.

- Si se llaman, Dan Kuso, Mira Clay, Julie Makimoto, Billy Gilbert, Fabia Sheen, Ren Krawler, Jake Vallory, Marucho Marukura y Keith Clay – Y al pronunciar éste último nombre, Shizuka se sonrojo.

- Y también hay un chico más, me parece que escuché a un amigo de tu primo llamarlo Baron – Dijo Fine un poco sonrojada.

- A sí, es verdad, se llama Baron Leyton – Dijo Shizu.

- Me parece que ya sé que chicos os gusta – Les dijo Runo sacándoles la lengua y echaba a correr – Venga daos prisa, que llegamos tarde y Miyu nos estará esperando.

- Ya vamos – Gritaron ambas y salieron corriendo.

**En clase de Historia…**

- Señorita Misaki, señorita Kazami y señorita Shinjiru, llegan tarde – Les dijo su profesora.

- Lo sentimos – Dijeron las tres a la vez.

- Vayan a sus asientos – Dijo la profesora y cada una se fue a su mesa.

Estaban sentados por parejas, Shizuka con Miyu, Fine con una chica llamada Alexandra y finalmente Runo con un chico llamado Takuya.

- ¿Se puede saber porque has llegado tarde? – Preguntó Takuya susurrando.

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones, porque no eres ni mi padre, ni mi hermano y mucho menos mi novio – Le respondió Runo muy flojito y sacándole la lengua a su compañero.

- Bueno, ya me enterare porque fíjate quien te está mirando – Le dijo Takuya, y Runo miró a hacia donde él miraba, y se asustó – Anda si es tu hermanastro – Dijo Takuya burlándose de ella en silencio – A la hora del patio te va a interrogar, y como soy su mejor amigo y siempre me lo cuenta todo…

- Señorita Misaki, encima que llega tarde no para de hablar con el señorito Kanbara – Les riño la profesora.

- Lo sentimos – Dijeron ambos a la vez.

Pasaron las clases muy lentamente ya que hoy era un día muy aburrido. Cada uno estaba pensando en lo suyo. Pero llegó la hora del patio, y a Runo solo le preocupaba una cosa, o más bien una persona, su hermanastro. Salió pitando para intentar evitarlo, pero, no lo consiguió.

- ¡Runo! – Gritó su hermanastro enfadado.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. ¿Quién será el hermanastro de Runo? ¿Quién será Miyu, será la prima de algún peleador, o simplemente una chica normal? ¿Y qué hay de Takuya, estará enamorado de Runo o quizás de Shizuka?

Espero que os haiga gustado a todos. En el próximo capítulo ya aparecerán los personajes que más conocemos y otros que nos son conocidos. Es posible que tarde un poco en subir el tercer capítulo, ya que mi "maravillosa" madre me ha castigo sin ordenador y no sé cuánto tiempo será. Acordaos de agregarme al Facebook, para poder ver lo vestuarios. Perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía.

Att: RuNoLoVe


	3. ¿¡HERMANASTROS?

Quiero deciros que a lo mejor tardo bastante en actualizar el siguiente capítulo ya que me voy de vacaciones y no se si voy a tener internet. Segundo, agradeceros a todos mis lectores que sigan leyendo mi fic y dejándome reviews. Espero que os guste este capítulo.

Quiero aclarar que ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia de este fic, y algunos personajes que me he inventado yo, con ayuda de otras autoras/res. Sin más demora el segundo capítulo de "HERMANASTROS"

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior: ¡PRIMA Y ENAMOQUEE!**

- ¿Se puede saber porque has llegado tarde? – Preguntó Takuya susurrando.

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones, porque no eres ni mi padre, ni mi hermano y mucho menos mi novio – Le respondió Runo muy flojito y sacándole la lengua a su compañero.

- Bueno, ya me enterare porque fíjate quien te está mirando – Le dijo Takuya, y Runo miró a hacia donde él miraba, y se asustó – Anda si es tu hermanastro – Dijo Takuya burlándose de ella en silencio – A la hora del patio te va a interrogar, y como soy su mejor amigo y siempre me lo cuenta todo…

- Señorita Misaki, encima que llega tarde no para de hablar con el señorito Kanbara – Les riño la profesora.

- Lo sentimos – Dijeron ambos a la vez.

Pasaron las clases muy lentamente ya que hoy era un día muy aburrido. Cada uno estaba pensando en lo suyo. Pero llegó la hora del patio, y a Runo solo le preocupaba una cosa, o más bien una persona, su hermanastro. Salió pitando para intentar evitarlo, pero, no lo consiguió.

- ¡Runo! – Gritó su hermanastro enfadado.

**En el capítulo de hoy: ¿¡HERMANASTROS!**

A lo lejos se puede ver a un grupo de chicos y chicas mirando hacia donde estaban Runo y su hermanastro.

- No me entero de nada – Dijo Fine.

- Hombre, si te callaras, a lo mejor escucharíamos algo – Dijo Shizu muy enfadada.

- Chicas querréis callaros ya de una vez – Dijo Takuya susurrando.

- Ya nos callamos – Dijeron ambas a la vez.

- Ya se escucha algo – Dijo Takuya, pero cinco segundos después sonó el timbre para volver a clase.

- Sí, el timbre genio – Dijo Shizu.

- Eres tonto – Dijo Fine – Y encima no nos hemos enterado de nada.

- Chicas, que vamos a llegar tarde – Gritó Runo – ¿No nos habréis estado espiando, verdad?

- Eh... Vamos que al final vamos a llegar tarde – Dijo Fine, y luego los tres salieron corriendo, para huir de Runo.

**Al acabar las clases...**

Dan y el resto de los peleadores ya hacía un rato que estaban esperando a las chicas.

- Hace diez minutos que han acabado las clases, porque tardan tanto las chicas – Dijo Keith desesperado.

- Tranquilizate hermano – Dijo Mira.

- Primo – Gritó Shizuka – Sentimos haber tardado tanto es que la profesora nos ha castigado por llegar tarde.

- Pero yo no he llegado tarde y me han castigado – Dijo Takuya.

- Eso es porque no parabas de interrogarme – Dijo Runo hiendo corriendo con Miyu hacia donde estaban.

- ¡Ah Runo! - Gritaron Mira y Julie.

- ¡Chicas! - Gritó Runo – Cuánto tiempo sin veros, ¿Cómo os va todo?

- ¡Runo! - Gritó Shun - ¿Cómo le va a mi "hermana" pequeña? - Y luego se abrazaron.

- Hombre nuestra peleadora haos favorita – Dijo Marucho y se abrazo con el resto de chicos excepto con Dan.

- ¿€Y que, tú no me vas a saludar? - Dijo Runo refiriéndose a Dan, para luego abrazarse.

- Ohh... - Dijeron los demás y los "amigos se separaron" sonrojados.

- Runo siento interrumpir, pero no nos vas a presentar – Dijo Miyu.

- Es verdad – Dijo Runo Chicos estos son mis amigos, a Fine y a Shizu ya las conocéis, y éstos son Miyu Shiyama y Takuya Kanbara.

Miyu Shiyama una chica de 16 años, alta y delgada. Tiene el cabello rubio y rizado. Tiene los ojos azules. Tiene la piel blanca. Normalmente viste un falda negra, un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con una camiseta blanca con un lazo negro en el tirante izquierdo, y unas bailarinas blancas con un lazo negro en la punta.

Takuya Kanbara un chico de 16 años, alto y delgado. Tiene el cabello marrón, corto. Tiene los ojos marrones. La piel morrena. Normalmente viste una camiseta azul con unos tejanos a juego, y unas bambas también azules.

- Un gusto conocerlos – Dijeron ambos.

- Igualmente – Dijeron los peleadores.

Mientras iban hacia el restaurante MISAKI'S se fueron conociendo mejor.

- Yo me tengo que ir por otro lado – Dijo Fine.

- ¿Por? - Le pregunto Runo.

- Es que mis padres se van de cena romántica y tengo que quedarme con mi hermana pequeña – Le respondió Fine – Y se me dan fatal los niños pequeños.

- Oye Baron, porque no te vas con Fine y le ayudas, como tú tienes un montón de hermanos pequeños, ya tendrás práctica – Dijo Shun.

- ¿De verdad me ayudarías? - Pero antes de que Baron pudiese decir nada, Fine volvió a hablar – Muchas gracias – Dijo Fine y le abrazó, lo cual hizo que Baron se sonrojara.

- Bueno nosotros nos vamos – Dijo Runo – Suerte con los diablos.

- ¿Diablos? - Dijo Baron asustado.

- Los dice porque mis hermanos son un poco traviesos – Dijo Fine y ambos se fueron.

**En el restaurante MISAKI'S**

- Runo – Gritaron unos niños pequeños.

- Cristina, Kevin – Gritó Runo.

- ¡Aahhh! - Gritó Julie – Que monadas, ¿quienes son?

- Son mis hermanastros, Cristina y Kevin – Runo.

- La niña es idéntica a ti, y el niño se parece a Ace – Dijo Julie desconcertada – ¿Raro no?

- No tanto – Dijo Runo – Ace es mi hermanastro.

- ¡¿Qué? - Gritaron todos.

- Lo que acabáis de escuchar – Dijo Ace entrando por la puerta.

- ¡Ace, colega! - Gritó Dan.

- ¡Veis como no estaba loco, tenía razón cuando os dije que había visto a Ace!

- Con que a esto se referían, cuando no dijeron que te mudabas – Dijo Keith.

- Mira, tú medio novio ya ha llegado – Dijo Julie flojo, al lado de Mira, y ésta se sonrojo.

- Estamos todos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos – Dijo Marucho.

- Sí – Dijo Billy – Solo falta Alice.

- Venga un abrazo de grupo – Dijo Mira.

Todos se abrazaron y luego se empezaron a contar y explicar cosas (en el próximo capítulo las explicaré).

**Mientras tanto con Fine y Baron**

- Vaya tienes una casa muy bonita – Dijo Baron.

- Jajajaja, muchas gracias – Dijo Fine.

- ¿Y como se llaman tus hermanos? - Pregunto Baron.

- Se llaman Iker y Melani – Dijo Fine.

- Que nombres tan bonitos – Dijo Baron – Bueno me gusta más Fine – Dijo y se sonrojo.

- Muchas gracias Baron – Dijo Fine sonrojada.

- ¿Bueno y tus hermanos? - Preguntó Baron.

- ¡Pequeñines! - Gritó Fine.

- Fine tenemos hambre – Dijeron ambos pequeñines.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Se que es un poco corto, pero es que no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir. El próximo capítulo prometo que será más largo. Perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía.

PD: Dejen reviews :)

Att: RuNoLoVe


	4. ¿Me perdonas?

Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis mi fic, ya que sin vosotros esto no sería posible. Espero que os esté gustando el fic hasta ahora. Ya no podéis dejar más ideas para personajes porque ya están todos cogidos, pero para mí próximo fic, también se aceptarán personajes. Quiero aprovechar para recomendarles el fic de mi amiga Deni Marukura titulado "regreso". También recomendar los fics de Alicelove001 "Un nuevo amor" y de SaRiiii "2: Bakugan Traslación de Poder". Quiero aclarar, que ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia de este fic, y algunos personajes inventados, con la ayuda de otras autoras. Sin más entretenimiento, mi fic.

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior: ¿¡HERMANASTROS!**

- Son mis hermanastros, Cristina y Kevin – Runo.

- La niña es idéntica a ti, y el niño se parece a Ace – Dijo Julie desconcertada – ¿Raro no?

- No tanto – Dijo Runo – Ace es mi hermanastro.

- ¿¡Qué! - Gritaron todos.

- Lo que acabáis de escuchar – Dijo Ace entrando por la puerta.

- ¡Ace, colega! - Gritó Dan.

- ¡Veis como no estaba loco, tenía razón cuando os dije que había visto a Ace!

- Con que a esto se referían, cuando no dijeron que te mudabas – Dijo Keith.

- Mira, tú medio novio ya ha llegado – Dijo Julie flojo, al lado de Mira, y ésta se sonrojo.

- Estamos todos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos – Dijo Marucho.

- Sí – Dijo Billy – Solo falta Alice.

- Venga un abrazo de grupo – Dijo Mira.

Todos se abrazaron y luego se empezaron a contar y explicar cosas (en el próximo capítulo las explicaré).

**Mientras tanto con Fine y Baron**

- Vaya tienes una casa muy bonita – Dijo Baron.

- Jajaja, muchas gracias – Dijo Fine.

- ¿Y cómo se llaman tus hermanos? - Pregunto Baron.

- Se llaman Iker y Melanie – Dijo Fine.

- Que nombres tan bonitos – Dijo Baron – Bueno me gusta más Fine – Dijo y se sonrojo.

- Muchas gracias Baron – Dijo Fine sonrojada.

- ¿Bueno y tus hermanos? - Preguntó Baron.

- ¡Pequeñines! - Gritó Fine.

- Fine tenemos hambre – Dijeron ambos pequeñines.

**En el capítulo de hoy: ¿Me perdonas?**

- Ahora os prepararé la merienda – Dijo Fine – Chicos, quiero presentaros a Baron, es un amigo de Runo y me va a ayudar a cuidaros.

- Hola chicos – Dijo Baron muy alegre.

- No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero soy una chica – Dijo Melanie enfadada – A sí que la próxima vez que nos saludes, di: Hola chico y chica. ¿Entendido?

- Eh… Sí claro – Dijo Baron asustado.

- Bueno, ¿nos vas a hacer la merienda o no tata? – Preguntó Iker.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Dijo Su hermana mayor - ¿Pero, qué queréis para merendar?

- ¡Tortitas! – Dijeron los gemelos – Les podemos poner mermelada, nocilla, azúcar…

- ¡Decidido entonces, haremos tortitas! – Dijo Baron.

- Claro, pero tenemos un problema – Dijo Serafine - No se me da muy bien hacer totitas.

- Ni hacer biquinis – Añadió Iker.

- Ni pelar las frutas – Le replicó Melanie.

- Tampoco se te da bien calentar palomitas – Dijo entre risas Iker – Y eso que no tiene nada de complicado…

- Las tortillas se te queman – Dijo la pequeña niña seria.

- No sabes calentar la leche sin fundir el vaso – Destacó el pequeñín.

- Tampoco es tu punto fuerte hacer churos con chocolate – Habló la menor.

- Las tostadas se te queman – Le reprocho el niño.

- La sopas la sirves fría y con la pasta dura – Añadió otra vez la niña.

- Está bien, está bien – Les dijo Baron – Puede que vuestra hermana no cocine muy bien, pero yo tengo experiencia con los niños. Tengo 10 hermanos más pequeños y les hago muchas veces yo la comida.

- Gracias por ayudarme – Dijo Fine deprimida, después de lo que sus hermanos le habían dicho.

- Está bien, ¿tenéis la receta? – Les preguntó Baron.

- ¿La receta? – Preguntaron los tres como diciendo, que es eso.

- Sí… Un papel donde te pone los ingredientes y la cantidad que necesitas, y los pasos que hay que seguir… - Dijo Baron con una cara un poco rara.

- ¡Ah eso, claro que tenemos! – Dijo Fine – Tiene que estar por aquí – Dijo buscando por todos los cajones de la cocina - ¡Aquí está!

- Haber que pone en la receta – Dijo Baron – Mira que bien, es para cuatro personas. Diré los ingredientes y me decís si los tenemos: 1 huevo, 1 taza de leche, 1 taza de harina, 1 cucharadita levadura, 2 cucharaditas de mantequilla. ¿Está todo? - Sí señor – Gritaron los pequeños. - Muy bien, ¡empecemos a hacer las tortitas! Después de hacer las tortitas, se las empezaron a comer. - Guau Baron, cocinas de maravilla – Dijo Iker con estrellitas en los ojos – Al fin has encontrado un buen novio que sabe hacer todo lo que tú no sabes hacer hermanita. - ¡No somos novios! – Dijeron los mayores completamente rojos. - Vale, vale – Dijo Melanie – Pero pronto lo serán – Dijo susurrando. - ¿Has dicho algo hermanita? – Pregunto Fine. - Que, que ricas están las tortitas – Dijo nerviosa. - Pues a seguir comiendo que nos han salido tortitas para vender y regalar – Dijo Baron empezando a comer. Ya se habían acabado las totitas y los demonios, como los llama Runo, ya estaban durmiendo. - Muchas gracias por ayudarme, enserio Baron – Le dijo Fine. - De nada – Dijo éste y hubo un corto silencio por parte de ambos, que Baron rompió – No sé cómo decirte esto, pero, ¿me darías el honor de tener una cita, los dos solos? - Me encantaría Baron – Dijo Fine con un leve rubor – ¿Qué te parece pasado mañana? - Claro – Dijo éste súper contento – Yo ya me tengo que ir adiós - Dijo Baron y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Fine. - Adiós Baron – Dijo Fine completamente roja.

**Mientras, en el restaurante MISAKI'S**

- ¿Y desde cuándo estás viviendo aquí Ace? – Preguntó Dan.

- Desde ara unos seis años, ¿no Runo? – Le pregunto Ace.

- Hum – "Dijo" Runo girándole la cara.

- ¿Se puede saber porque no me hablas? – Le dijo Ace.

- Después de cómo me has hablado hoy a la hora del patio, te tengo que hablar – Le dijo Runo con un tono burlón.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando? – Preguntó Ace.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando estábamos en el recreo? – Le preguntó Runo

- Claro – Le respondió Ace.

- Pues…

**Esa mañana a la hora del recreo, en el colegio de Runo…**

Llegó la hora del patio, y a Runo solo le preocupaba una cosa, o más bien una persona, su hermanastro. Salió pitando para intentar evitarlo, pero, no lo consiguió.

- ¡Runo! – Gritó su hermanastro enfadado.

- Hola Ace – Dijo Runo asustada.

- ¿¡Se puede saber porque has llegado tarde! – Le gritó enfadado.

- Es que las chicas y yo nos hemos entretenido un poco – Dijo Runo, y Ace ya iba a empezar a gritarle pero Runo no le dejo – ¡Porque me estaban explicando que se habían encontrado a Dan y a los demás!

- ¿¡Que! – Le chilló Ace a Runo, y casi la deja sorda.

- Auch – Le replicó Runo – Eso duelo.

- Explícame todo, y no te dejes ni un detalle – Le ordenó.

- No te pienso explicar nada – Le dijo Runo – Siempre me haces lo mismo, te interesan más otras cosas que tu propia hermana, bueno hermanastra.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Ace.

- Sabes que me he ido mucho antes de lo habitual, ¿no crees que he llegado mucho antes al colegio? Y a lo mejor me ha pasado algo muy importante de camino y por eso estaba esperando a las chicas, para explicárselo.

- Runo yo… - Dijo Ace apenado.

- Sabes que, déjalo, ya me he acostumbrado a que la gente que más quiero me haga daño – Dijo Runo casi echándose a llorar.

**De vuelta al restaurante MISAKI'S…**

- Pero ya te he pedido perdón y no lo quieres aceptar – Le replicó Ace.

- Ya hablaremos más tarde tu y yo a solas, porque ahora tengo que irme – Le dijo Runo, mientras se iba para que nadie notase que se había puesto a llorar.

- ¿Creéis que me va a perdonar? Preguntó Ace.

- Runo es muy sensible amigo – Le dijo Takuya – Pero tranquilo, que hablaré con ella – Y al decir eso Dan le puso una mirada que casi lo mata.

- Es verdad Ace – Dijo Dan y miró a Takuya para seguir hablando – Como soy su mejor amigo la conozco muy bien – Y recalcó lo último que había dicho.

- No creo que seas el más indicado para hablar Dan – Dijo Ace enfadado.

- ¿Y porque no? – Le preguntó éste.

- ¡Porque desde que te mudaste a la ciudad de Julie, no te has dignado a venir a ver a Runo ni una sola vez! – Le gritó Ace.

Dan se quedó con cara de pena, Ace había dicho la verdad, pero Mira le defendió.

- Si Dan no ha podido venir a ver a Runo es porque ha estado ocupado, ¡salvando al mundo! – Le defendió Mira.

- Mira chica, no sé quién eres pero si formas parte del pasado de Ace es posible que le haigas hecho mucho daño, – Dijo Shizuka – porque cuando le conocimos no quería saber nada de chicas.

- ¿Ace eso es verdad, te he hecho daño? – Le preguntó Mira.

- Tu, eh… Me tengo que ir – Dijo Ace para salir corriendo.

- Me parece que le habéis asustado – Habló por fin Julie.

- Iré a buscarlo, Ace es como mi hermano – Añadió Keith mientras se levantaba para irse.

- Ten cuidado – Le dijo Shizu, y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho continuó – Porque estas calles por la noche son muy peligrosas – Continuó sonrojada.

- Bueno nosotros nos vamos a ir para mi casa ya – Dijo Marucho nervioso.

- Adiós – Se despidieron todos.

- Yo también me voy – Dijo Shizu.

- Te acompaño – Añadió Takuya.

Todos se habían ido ya a sus casas, excepto Runo, Ace y Keith. Keith había ido en busca de Ace, pero no se encontró a la persona que deseaba.

- ¿Runo? – Dijo Keith.

- ¿Keith, qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó.

- Verás, a los dos minutos que te fuiste tú, Ace también salió huyendo – Le contestó.

- ¿Por? – Preguntó Runo preocupada.

- Veras…

Keith le estaba explicando a Runo la historia.

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Marucho, en la habitación número 11…**

- Estoy preocupado por Runo – Dijo Shun.

- ¿Chicos creéis que Ace tiene razón? – Preguntó Dan.

- ¿En qué? – Le preguntó el peli negro.

- En lo que dijo sobre que yo era el menos indicado para hablar y demás – Respondió.

- Hombre pues un poco de razón sí que tiene – Dijo Shun.

- Dan el galán, yo no conozco a Runo, pero creo que tendrías que ir a su casa y disculparte – Le dijo Jake.

- Yo opino los mismo maestro Dan – Habló Baron.

- Tenéis razón – Dijo Dan, cogió su chaqueta y se fue corriendo para casa de Runo.

- Hola chicos ya he llegado – Dijo Baron mientras veía como Dan se iba - ¿A dónde va el maestro Dan?

- A pedirle perdón a Runo – Dijo Jake.

- Alguien me puede explicar lo que ha pasado – Pregunto el vestal confundido.

- Yo te lo explico amigo – Le dijo el ninja – Por cierto, ¿cómo te ha ido con Fine?

- Genial – Dijo - ¡Tengo una cita con ella pasado mañana! – Chilló.

- Ya me contaras, bueno, te explico lo de Dan – Le contesto Shun.

**Con Runo y Keith…**

- ¡Como se atreve a decir eso Mira! – Chilló Runo.

- Tranquilízate Runo – Le dijo Keith.

- Voy a buscar a Ace - Respondió Runo.

- ¿Te acompaño? – Le pregunto el chico.

- No tranquilo, no me va a pasar nada – Le respondió la chica mientras se iba corriendo.

**Con Runo y Ace…**

-¡Ace, por fin te he encuentro! – Le gritó la peli azul.

- Runo, yo… - Dijo Ace llorando.

- Tranquilo hermano – Le contestó su hermanastra – Te perdono.

- Gracias – Añadió su hermanastro y se abrazaron.

- Ya me han explicado lo que te ha pasado – Le dijo Runo – ¿Porque no hacemos como si nada de esto ha ocurrido?

- Me parece una gran idea – Dijo Ace.

Y los dos se fueron hacía el restaurante, más que nada para saber si seguían ahí sus amigos, pero solo se encontraron a uno.

- ¿Dan que haces aquí? – Preguntó Runo.

- Vengo a pedirte perdón – Le respondió el castaño.

- Bueno yo mejor te espero fuera eh Runo – Dijo Ace a Runo, mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

- ¿Perdón? – Preguntó la chica.

- Sí, porque desde que me mude no te he venido a ver ni una sola vez, ni te he llamado, ni felicitado por tu cumpleaños y un montón de cosas más. Así que, ¿me perdonas?

- Claro que sí Dan – Le contesto la chica y se abrazaron.

- ¡Runo, date prisa, que hace frío! – Le gritó su hermanastro.

- Ya voy – Le contesto se medió hermana – Buena ya nos veremos – Dijo está despidiéndose y dándole un beso en la mejilla al castaño, lo cual provoco que éste, se sonrojara.

- A-adiós – Dijo Dan medio embobado y se fue para la casa de Marucho.

**De vuelta en la casa de Marucho…**

- ¡Dan! ¿Cómo te ha ido? – Le pregunto Shun a Dan, que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

- Genial – Dijo Dan embobado y tirándose en la cama.

- Parece que no soy el único que ha tenido una buena noche – Dijo Shun.

- Chicos, el amo Marucho me ha dicho que les informe de que será mejor que se vallan a dormir ya, al parecer mañana tendrán un día duro – Dijo Kato, el mayordomo de Marucho, y apago las luces.

- Mañana nos cuentas eh maestro Dan – Dijo Baron.

- Que sí, que sí, pero vámonos a dormir que ya habéis oído a Kato – Le respondió éste.

* * *

¡Y se acabó este chapter! Sé que algunos personajes no aparecen mucho, pero es que hay demasiados y me estreso, un poco más adelante, pondré una misión y se separaran en grupos, pero siempre estarán las parejas juntas. Espero que os haiga gustado. Perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía.

PD: Dejen reviews :D

Att: RuNoLoVe


	5. ¡Karaoke!

Sé que he tardado muchísimo, pero una se va de vacaciones, no le va internet, inspiración y más… He intentado hacer más largo este chapter, para compensar. Sin más entretenimiento mi fic!

PD: DianaLauraHPFan decirte que este chapter te lo dedico a ti, por dos motivos. Primero me inspire en Shizu y Keith para escribir este chapter, y segundo, porque tú eres la creadora de Shizuka, así que, ¡espero que te guste!

**En el capítulo anterior de Hermanastros: ¿Me perdonas?**

**De vuelta en la casa de Marucho…**

- ¡Dan! ¿Cómo te ha ido? – Le pregunto Shun a Dan, que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

- Genial – Dijo Dan embobado y tirándose en la cama.

- Parece que no soy el único que ha tenido una buena noche – Dijo Baron.

- Chicos, el amo Marucho me ha dicho que les informe de que será mejor que se vallan a dormir ya, al parecer mañana tendrán un día duro – Dijo Kato, el mayordomo de Marucho, y apago las luces.

- Mañana nos cuentas eh maestro Dan – Dijo Baron.

- Que sí, que sí, pero vámonos a dormir que ya habéis oído a Kato – Le respondió éste.

**En el capítulo de hoy: ¡Karaoke!**

Eran las seis de la mañana y los chicos y las chicas estaban durmiendo plácidamente, cada uno en sus habitaciones, hasta que alguien les despertó…

- ¡Arriba chicos, que hoy tenemos mucho trabajo! – Les dijo, o más bien les chilló Julie mientras subía la persiana.

- ¿Por qué no podías despertar primero a Ren y los demás? – Preguntó Dan tapándose la cara con la sabana, ya que la luz le molestaba mucho.

- Ya están despiertos, Marucho les ha despertado y a nosotras también, así que sois los últimos en levantaros – Le respondió.

- Vale, vale, ya nos levantamos – Habló Shun mientras bostezaba – Pero podrías irte, ya que tenemos que vestirnos.

- Okey, pero no os dormías eh, que os conozco – Dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

- Tengo sueño – Se quejó Jake.

- Y yo – Dijo Baron – No sé cuánto tarde en dormirme, pero hasta las una o las dos de la mañana no me dormí – Dijo mientras se quitaba el pijama, para vestirse.

- ¿Y eso? – Preguntó Dan.

- Estuve pensando en lo que me pondría para mi cita con Fine – Dijo Baron sonrojado, los demás se empezaron a reír - ¡No tiene gracias!

- Tranquilo Baron – Habló Drago – A Dan le pasó exactamente lo mismo, no sabía que traerse, quería estar guapo para Runo – Acabó diciendo entre risas.

Dan iba a defenderse, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

- ¡Querréis daros prisa, hace media hora que os estamos esperando! – Gritó Keith histérico.

- Tardáis más que las chicas, y mira que eso cuesta – Dijo Ren entre risas.

- Yo de ti me callaría Krawler, si quieres llegar vivo al cumpleaños de Runo – Dijo Fabia muy, pero que muy enfadada y Ren ni le contesto de lo asustado que estaba.

- Ya vamos – Dijo Shun mientras bajaban las escaleras – ¿Y se puede saber que tan importante es eso que Marucho nos tiene que decir?

- Si, que no puede ni esperar a que sean las nueve para descansar en paz – Dijo Dan medio dormido aun.

- Chicos, el amo Marucho les espera en la sala de controles – Habló Kato, apareciendo de la nada.

Los peleadores se dirigieron a donde estaba Marucho, y al llegar le vieron algo preocupado.

- ¿Qué te pasa Marucho? – La preguntó Mira.

- Chico tengo que hablarles de algo muy serio. Ayer Alice me llamó, – Al decir eso Shun se quedó en estado de shock, pero luego siguió escuchando a Marucho – al parecer Sabio, ya no está atacando Bayview, sino que ahora está atacando en Rusia. Por lo visto se enteró de que era una luchadora bakugan y ha decido atacarla para ver si íbamos en su ayuda.

- ¿Pero Alice está bien? – Preguntó Shun preocupado.

- Sí – Le respondió Marucho – Por eso le dije a Alice y a su prima, que se vinieran a vivir conmigo un tiempo, ya que Alice vive con su prima, y así Sabio no atacara más a Rusia.

- ¿Y eso es lo más importante? – Preguntó Julie riéndose – Si es una buena noticia.

- Sí, pero ahora toca la mala noticia – Al decir eso Julie se quedó con cara de fastidio – Un grupo de peleadores, tendrá que ir a Bayview para asegurar que todo está en orden, y así, si Sabio ataca lo podremos detener, ¿quién se ofrece? – Preguntó Marucho.

- Yo y Ren – Dijo Fabia

- ¿Se puede saber por qué supones que voy a ir contigo? – Preguntó Ren.

- Simplemente porque tú y yo aquí no pintamos nada. Serviremos de más ayuda si vigilamos a Sabio.

- Está bien – Dijo Ren, Fabia le había ganado esta vez.

- Entonces decidido – Dijo Marucho – Pero necesitaré a más peleadores así que haceros a la idea de que alguien más tendrá que irse a Bayview.

- Está bien - Contestaron los demás.

- ¿Qué os parece si vamos a pelear un rato? Drago y yo necesitamos una pelea urgentemente – Dijo el líder cambiando de tema.

- Esta bien vamos al interespacio bakugan – Dijo Marucho y se teletransportaron.

Pasaron las horas y ya eran las nueve de la mañana. Los peleadores estaban exhaustos de tanto pelear.

- Chicos acabo de hablar con Runo y me ha dicho que ha quedado con su grupo a las diez y media para ir al karaoke, y me ha preguntado si queremos ir – Les dijo Julie.

- Sí, yo quiero ir – Dijo Mira alegre – Nunca he estado en un karaoke.

- Esta bien, le diré que sí – Dijo Julie animada.

- ¿Los chicos no opinamos? – Dijo Billy burlonamente.

- Pues… ¡No! – Le contesto Julie sacándole la lengua.

- Bueno pues entonces a arreglarse – Dijo Jake feliz.

**A las diez y media en el karaoke…**

Runo y su grupo estaba esperando a los peleadores.

- Perdón por llegar tarde – Se disculpó Fabia.

- Tranquila acabamos de llegar – Le dijo Shizuka con una amplia sonrisa.

- Bueno vamos dentro que nos esperan – Dijo Runo.

Adentro había gente a la que los peleadores no conocían.

- Chicos esta es mi prima Zafiro Misaki – Les dijo Runo.

- Eh, que ahora también es mi prima – Dijo Ace mientras le sacaba la lengua.

- Encantada de conocerles – Habló la pequeña.

Zafiro Misaki, es la prima de Runo y de Ace, tiene 14 años. Chica de estatura normal (igual que marucho, que había crecido). Cabello azul celeste, aunque un poco más oscuro que el de Runo, y casi siempre lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta, que le llega hasta media espalda. Tez blanca, ojos verdes fuetes. Viste igual que runo en la primera temporada.

- Este es mi hermano, Bat Shiyama, es un poco, bueno no bastante chulito y prepotente – Dijo Miyu entre risas.

- Hola – Dijo Bat sin ni siquiera mirarles a la cara, y con aires de superioridad.

Bat Shiyama, hermano de Miyu, tiene 16 años. Cabello castaño claro y rizado hasta sus hombros. Fuerte, apuesto, tez blanca, delgado y alto. Ojos verdes claritos. Es un chico, posesivo, orgulloso, celoso, irónico, egoísta, pervertido y agresivo. Normalmente viste unos pantalones negros vaqueros, camiseta negra con las mangas rotas, unas deportivas negras de marca. Siempre lleva un reloj plateado en la muñeca derecha.

- Bueno ahora que ya nos conocemos, ¿quién canta primero? – Preguntó Runo.

- ¡Yo, yo, yo! – Le respondió su prima entusiasmada – Y Shizu conmigo.

- ¿Y por qué tengo que cantar yo? – Le preguntó Shizuka de mala manera.

- Por favor – Dijo Zafiro con una mirada de cachorrito, a la que nadie se resiste.

- Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué canción escogemos? – Le preguntó la prima de Shun.

- No me lo puedo creer te acaban de manipular – Dijo Shun – Nadie lo ha conseguido en su vida.

- Cállate si quieres seguir vivo – Le contestó su prima con una mirada asesina y todos los demás se empezaron a reír.

- Vamos que ya he escogido la canción es de Carly Rae Jepsen - Call me maybe – Dijo la Zafiro cogiendo dos micrófonos, y dándole uno a Shizuka.

Shizuka mientras cantaba no dejaba de mirar a Keith, lo cual hizo que éste se sonrojara más de una vez. Y Zafiro a Marucho, y al pequeño genio le paso lo mismo que a Keith.

**Shizuka:**

I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell,

and now you're in my way

**Zafiro:**

I trade my soul for a wish,

pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

but now you're in my way

**Shizuka:**

Your stare was holdin', ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

**Las dos:**

Hey, I just met you,

and this is crazy,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

at you baby,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

and this is crazy,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

**Shizuka:**

And all the other boys,

try to chase me,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

**Zafiro:**

You took your time with the call,

I took no time with the fall.

You gave me nothing at all,

but still, you're in my way.

I beg, and borrow and steal

Have foresight and it's real

I didn't know I would feel it,

but it's in my way.

**Shizuka:**

Your stare was holdin', ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

**Las dos:**

Hey, I just met you,

and this is crazy,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

at you baby,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

and this is crazy,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

**Shizuka:**

And all the other boys,

try to chase me,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

**Zafiro:**

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad

**Shizuka:**

It's hard to look right,

at you baby,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

**Las dos:**

Hey, I just met you,

and this is crazy,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

try to chase me,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

**Shizuka:**

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

**Las dos:**

So call me, maybe?

Al acabar de cantar, bajaron del escenario y todo el mundo les estaba aplaudiendo. Shizuka se sentó al lado de Keith y Zafiro al de Marucho.

- ¡Qué bien cantas prima! – Dijo Shun.

- ¡Ay mi prima que va para cantante! – Dijo Runo.

- Gracias – Contestaron las dos sonrojadas.

- ¿Ahora quien canta? – Preguntó Takuya.

Mientras todos discutían sobre quien iba a cantar Shizuka cogió un papel y apunto algo.

- Toma Keith – Dijo Shizuka susurrando para que nadie le escuchara, y dándole el papel.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Keith en el mismo tono de voz, y cuando abrió el papel, vio una serie de números.

- La contraseña para abrir una caja fuerte – Dijo la chica irónicamente – Pues que va a ser idiota, es mi número de teléfono. Si quieres me puedes llamar para quedar un día – Y al decir esto le guiño el ojo y Keith se sonrojo.

- Gracias – Fue lo único que puedo contestar el vestal.

- ¡Chicos, que ya hemos decido quien canta! – Dijo Miyu, mientras llegaba con los demás.

- ¿Oye Keith, que es eso? – Preguntó su hermana.

- Eh, un papel… con… la dirección del karaoke, ¡sí, eso es! – Dijo Keith - ¿Y ahora quien canta?

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Intentaré tardar menos la próxima! Gracias por leer mi fic, porque sin mis lectores no sería nada!


End file.
